Sasha
"I am Torquemada returned in this most corrupt and wild era, in this corrupt and vile continent. ―Sasha Suvorov Sasha Suvorov was born in Siberia. Soon after he was abandoned by his family and forced to fend for himself in the wilderness. Only a local underground church took him in. There he learned of a far kinder order than the spotty UNEGA rule that left him orphaned from his living parents. He made a decent life for himself, working out of the church and spreading its word to those few who would listen. He still hunted for his own food. When doing so, he found a girl doing the same. She was his sister, Alexandra. He got to know her as well as one could under the circumstances. The two shared a close bond, that of two tortured souls with nothing else in the world but each other. Sasha gave what little money he made to charity. He enjoyed few things more than the chance to give to those perhaps even more at a disadvantage than he. He enjoyed giving so much that he fell into the trap of giving more than he actually had. In debt to Gazprom, he was sold to the Kinshasa army in Africa. Sasha rose slowly through the ranks of the Kinshasa army. He introduced a few things he learned about in church to the fight, tactics and strategies long unused that were applicable anew in the 2219. In 2221 he captured Moukala with only an army of children and microwaves. His subordinates praised him as the greatest warlord and encouraged him to take his rightful place as the true leader of the region. To that end he called for reinforcements and made certain Kinshasa would send a carrier. They send the Liwanga. With the Liwanga expecting a hostile force, they allowed Sasha and his team aboard. Sasha immediately killed their captain and seized the ship for himself. Converting the crew to Christianity, he prevented further dissent and only had to execute four of the most loyal Kinshasa fighters. He renamed the carrier the Kyryll. With the finest hardware in the region he set his sights higher than Moukala. He set his sights on Africa. For a decade he ran a personal war against the atheistic UNEGA overlords, and the pagan city-states that hid their religion. Sasha did no such thing. His Christian upbringing dominated his goals. He was not a warlord, he was a new type of aggressive evangelist. Exactly what the world needed. But he kept running into the same problem. UNEGA's river bases. No matter what he did to spread the word, the bases extinguished the flame he started. Armored bases that even two carriers couldn't level with all their firepower. He needed a new weapon against them. Spoilers Contacting his sister in 2229, he found her in the hands of Valhalla. A warrior in her own right. She knew of a weapon that could turn metallic armor into scrap, could turn it against its protected subject. She attempted to steal it for Sasha, but despite increasing commitments to do so, it was impossible to steal anything from Valhalla. They turned to Udachnaya, and managed to steal a device. This only turned Valhalla's full attention to them. Soon after, his sister's true loyalty was revealed and she brought one more Mjölnir device and her last allies, Vibeke and Marduk, to Sasha in person. He greeted them with open arms. He revealed his aspirations to them. To establish a genuine Christian rule over the region. He soon learned that Vibeke was a traitor, still working for Valhalla. She escaped with a man who had hidden in the fake Mjölnir and Sasha knew Valhalla would soon come in force. That was fine. Sasha had his forces too. He called to his second carrier, the Danyl, to meet him on his way north. Sasha's forces met Valhalla's deep in the Congo. Valhalla prevailed. Mishka lost an eye and Sasha lost his life. His military was ruined. Alf undid his evangelical efforts in weeks. Behind the Scenes Sasha is named after the bird from Peter and the Wolf, and Viktor Suvorov, a Russian military author. Category:Characters Category:Villains